


How a Snow Guide Helps his Snow Sentinel out of a Zone

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Extravaganza, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Snowpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Just what the title says. :-)





	How a Snow Guide Helps his Snow Sentinel out of a Zone

**Author's Note:**

> created for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> the original open-source art (the snowman figure I used as a base for this) was uploaded to clker.com by 'Andrea'


End file.
